


At Your Service

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Light Bondage, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Voice Kink, bilba, fem!Bilbo, genderbent Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilba is tired of Thorin's attitude towards her, and calls him out on it in what she thinks is typical dwarven fashion, hoping to prove how serious she is about the quest.  Thorin's reaction is rather.... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. This is my first fanfiction I've posted online, and I have lots more stored away. This is just testing the waters, and I'd really love feedback on how to improve, so feel free to criticize the hell of out this dirty, dirty smut. I also beta'd the fic myself, merely by rereading it multiple times, so I've made any oopsies, I'd be happy to have them pointed out.
> 
> Takes place directly after the escape from Goblin Town, and Bilba overhears Thorin saying they should have left her in the Shire. (I don't really have a good explanation for this, I just wanted to write some intense smut, since I don't seem to find much around. Also, this is a one shot for now, but I could always write more if this is well received.)

"What will it take for you to trust me?!" You shouted, your hands trembling from anger and adrenaline. "I have done nothing to harm you, and I've allowed you into my home, fed you, tangled with trolls and horrid orcs and wargs alongside the rest of you, what more must I do to be seen as an equal?"

"Lass, I-"

"Don't you ' _lass_ ' me! I am not in a mood for your pretty, diplomatic words! I have just finished traipsing through an absolutely awful den of goblins, scrabbling around in the darkness to get out, and when I make it out, ON MY OWN, MIND YOU, I heard you talk of leaving me behind, that I am too soft for this journey! When I have made it just as far as any of you! Tell me right this very instant, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, what I have done to wrong you, so that I may set it right."

"Bilba, you have done nothing. Dwarves are not easy to trust, especially outsiders, and I-"

"Outsider?! Well I never. So I'm trustworthy enough for you to use my home and skills, but not trustworthy enough for anything more? Well how about this?"

You drew your blade, causing Dwalin and Nori to lurch forward. You instead turned the blade towards yourself, and before anyone could react, you cleanly sliced off the long, beautiful braid that had spent you years to grow.

All the dwarves were speechless, and you laid the braid before Thorin with a bow.

"Bilba Baggins, daughter of Bungo and Belladonna, formerly of Bag End of the Shire, at your service, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain."

"Bilba, have you gone mad?" Dwalin's nearly shouted. Balin touched his arm and he huffed, and seated himself again.

"Bilba, what do you mean 'formerly'?"

"When you all awoke that morning, and left without me, I had no time to make proper arrangements. So I left Bag End and all of my possessions to my cousin Drogo and his wife Primula. If I hadn't, that shrew Lobeila would have weaseled her way in while I was gone, and I won't have that!" You stomped your foot angrily. "That's not important! And I haven't gone mad, only sick of being treated as a nuisance or a piece of baggage!"

Thorin gingerly picked up your discarded braid as you spoke, and looked up at you. "Bilba, do you even know what this means? To cut your braid and give it to a dwarf?"

"Yes, I know perfectly well what it means! Why do you suppose I did such a horrid thing, cutting off all of my hair?"

His haand clenched over the braid, before sliding it into a pouch on his belt. "You and I need to have a serious talk."

"Whatever I can do to prove I am serious about this quest."

Thorin stood from his seat, without a word, and walked away from camp and the other dwarves. You followed with a hurried stomp, wondering what he could have to say to excuse all the rudeness.

  
You followed him deeper and deeper into the brush, and it was dark enough that it was difficult for you to see where you were stepping. “Thorin, what on earth are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed? Because that river a couple yards that way would be happy to do it for you-”

 

“Hush.” Came Thorin’s voice, quiet and close, and you jumped.

  
“Don’t sneak up on me, Thorin! I can hardly see in this darkness.” You insisted, half irritated that he’s drug you all the way out here into the darkness, without explaining himself. You sighed and leaned back against a tree you had to seek out with your hands to catch your breath. “Now, I would be quite happy if-”

 

“Silence, woman.” Thorin commanded, a little more firmly than before. You hear a shuffling noise, indicating he was coming closer. “You test my patience.”  
  


“Well I never! You are being quite the insufferabl-!” You started, but Thorin clamped a hand over your mouth. You grabbed his wrist and attempted to wrench his hand away, while throwing muffled curses at him. He took both of your wrists in one hands, and held them tightly with hsi arm snaked around your waist.

  
“I ordered you to be quiet. You are a terrible listener, Bilba.” His hands tightened on your wrists. “Do you even truly understand what giving me this braid entails?”  
  


You scowled at him and nodded.

  
“Obviously not, because you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said. When a dwarf or dwarrowdam gives another their braid, they are at the complete service of the other, until their braid is returned to them, their debt forgiven. Do you understand, Bilba?”

  
Your eyes widened as you finally connected the meanings of what he was saying.

  
“Now you get it. You must do what I tell of you, without question or complaint.”

  
Your eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, and he pulled his hand away from your mouth. You nodded.

  
“Good. Allow me to give you a few rules then, yes?” Thorin started. “Rule 1, do not speak to me, unless spoken to. Do you understand?”

  
You nodded slowly, but Thorin’s brows furrowed. His hands tightened on your wrists, almost painfully so. “Do you understand?!” He repeated again.

  
“Yes!” You were startled by the sudden pressure, and had to resist the urge to fight the dwarf. “I understand!”

  
“Good.” Thorin seemed pleased, as he released your hands. You rubbed your wrists gently. “Stay.”

  
Thorin circled the tree, eying you up and down. “Rule number two, do not speak of or imply anything that transpires privately between you and I, without permission. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes, I understand.” You repeated quietly.

  
Thorin ghosted his fingers across your chin, tilting your face towards his, and he merely stared into your eyes for a moment. They burned with a great intensity, and you felt much smaller beneath his gaze.

  
“Rule number three.” He started, and rested his hands on your throat. “Do not refer to me as anything other than Master when we are alone. Do you understand?”

  
Your hands trembled as you gripped the tree bark behind you. You were frightened, but also more turned on then you ever thought possible. Your inner thigh muscles clenched as your stuttered out, “Yes. Yes, I understand.”

  
His hand seemed to tighten on your throat for a second, but he released you.

  
“Good.”

  
He turned and took and few steps away, and you could finally bring yourself to release the breath you didn't know you were holding. He seemed to be thinking, and you briefly entertained to idea of running back to camp, but found that you really had no desire to. Whatever was playing out where was far more interesting.

  
Thorin turned back to you, and advanced on you suddenly and with purpose. You pushed yourself against the tree trunk again, almost shrinking away, when he grabbed your shoulders, and pressed his lips to yours.

  
Your hands scrabbled over his arms, to reach around his broad shoulders, but Thorin had other plans. He pushed your arms against the tree and held you tightly as he ravaged your mouth.

  
You moaned and struggled against the pressure, and his hands only tightened on you, as a deep, possessive growl escaped from his throat.

  
"Y-you’re hurting me…” You stuttered in-between hard assaults on your mouth and throat.

  
“That’s too bad.” He replied, but his grip on your arms loosened. "Now be silent, unless I allow you otherwise."

 

You tried to nod, but his wandering teeth had discovered a sensitive spot, a spot on the back of where your neck meets your shoulder.

You cried out and shuddered softly when he clamped down and began sucking hard, and his hands tightened on your arms. You made an attempt to be quiet, but Thorin was certainly not making it easy.

He pulled away from your neck with a wet pop and admired the large, purple mark on your neck.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He whispered quietly, and released your arms. You noticed that the bark had left an uncomfortable imprint from being pressed so hard into it.

He leaned towards your face, and stared directly into your eyes, and that moment seemed to stretch on forever. You felt awkward, unsure if you should speak up, but before you could even decide, he turned and stalked away, seemingly searching for something.

"Er, Thorin? Did you lose something?" You stuttered, half unsure if what just happened was real.

At the sound of his name, Thorin suddenly turned towards you, and a cold fire burned in his eyes, before you suddenly remembered the third rule he mentioned before, and you cursed mentally.

He stalked towards you with a wide gait, stomping noisily through the leaves. You tried to shrink into the tree, but he came and grabbed you once more.

"What did you call me?" He hissed, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"N-Nothing." You murmured, and glanced away, trying your hardest to stare at the ground.

He stared at you, angry and seemingly lost in thought. His sudden command startled you, "Turn around."

You merely stared at him for a second, but he didn't feel like waiting. Thorin grabbed you by your shoulders, turned you around, and pushed you into the tree.

"Put your hands on the tree."

You didn't feel like repeating the rough treatment, so you complied, placing your shaking hands upon the bark.

His hands suddenly grasped your hips quite roughly, and you couldn't control the sudden "Hey!" that escaped you. You felt a hard pinch on your thigh, and you made an effort to remain quiet.  
  
Thorin jostled you about until he was satisfied with your pose. He had pulled you lower half away from the tree, but you dared not move your hands without his say so. You were prostrated in a rather uncomfortable and embarrassing position, and your feet fidgeted, trying to find a study place to balance among the roots of the tree.  
  
“Spread your legs.” Thorin grunted, and stuck his knee between your legs without waiting for your reaction. He pushed them apart, not quite wide enough to unsteady you.  
  
You could hear something being fumbled with, but you resisted the urge to turn back, thinking that it would likely not end well for you.  
  
You felt Thorin slide something between your legs, then press your legs closed.  
  
“Hold this. Don’t you dare let it fall.” He said, and the crunching of the leaves indicated he had turned and walked away.  
  
When you glanced down, you noticed that he had precariously balanced the sheathed Orcrist between your thighs. You could say for certain, that this was the strangest thing to happen to you in all your years. You were half tempted to chuck the blasted sword at his head, but a part of your yearned to see what would happen next. You suppose you deserved it, for reading too many naughty romance novels as a younger Hobbit.  
  
You sighed impatiently as you waited while Thorin walked around somewhere behind you, already bored of merely standing here and balancing a blade with your thighs. You glanced around, looking for Thorin, sure that he was laughing at you from wherever he stood.  
  
Nearly as soon as you turned your head, you hear a loud ‘crack!’, and a second later you registered the pain on your rear. Something had just struck you, and the mostly likely culprit was Thorin. Your knees suddenly curled away from the sensation, you twisted your head back, and you heard a ‘shhhhhhhnn’ and a ‘clunk!’ as Orcrist slid out of its sheath, and clattered to the forest floor. Another ‘crack!’, and more pain, and you fell to your knees. A third and final strike had you whimpering, and pleading for mercy.  
  
Thorin stopped immediately.   
  
You pressed your knees together and rested your forehead against the bark of the tree, panting heavily. A hand rested on the small of your back, rubbing small circles into it.  
  
“Are you all right, Bilba?” He asked, his voice greatly softened in the context of things.  
  
Two thoughts rushed through your head. You could scream ‘No!’ at him, possibly land a hit and storm off with a stinging bottom and a mostly intact ego; or you could continue the game.  
  
It barely took you a second to decide. “Yes, Master Thorin.”  
  
Thorin was silent for a minute, his hands stopped caressing your back. Instead they grasped your hips tightly and pulled you back up into position.  
  
“Good. Because as I recall, I specifically ordered you not to drop Orcrist. I was going to allow you to remain clothed, but you squandered that opportunity.”  
  
You twisted your head around before he even finished his sentence, and he had already freed you of your trousers and undergarments. You forced back an angry exclamation when you realized it was quite cold, and the cold air made you only more aware of the dampness between your thighs.  
  
Thorin pushed the blade back into its sheath, and balanced in between your thighs again. “Do yourself a favor, and count these out loud. I might get a little…. carried away.” He murmured, barely loudly enough for you to hear, then ghosted a finger over your thighs.  
  
When you whined at his touch, he withdrew his hand slowly.

"Are you prepared? Begin counting." He said, and before the lust cloud in your mind could clear, there was already a cracking noise, and a wonderfully blossoming pain in your rear. You counted the first one and clenched your thoughts, trying to grip Orcrist as best you could. 

  
“O-One.” Your voice sounded weaker than you hoped it would.

"Good. The first of many."

You counted out each one, up to 10, until Thorin suddenly stopped.

"That should be more than enough. You must be able to travel in the morning. Though you looked probably debauched..." He ran a finger down your spine.

"It's a good look for you." He commented, and his finger ran between your thighs, and pressed gently at the wetness that waited for attention.

You shivered and let out a sigh.

"Such an eager thing you are." He muttered, and slid a finger into you, and when he did, the surprise nearly made you drop the sword again. "I've never heard such needy noises in all my days. Make more of them."

And with that, he pushed another finger inside.

You shuddered, surprised, yet eager for more. When his thumb pressed inwards, your remembered the command he gave, and released the moan that was building in your throat. He hummed contentedly, and pumped his fingers in and out.

"Look are you." Thorin started, and you quivered. "You're going crazy. Pushing yourself into my hand. What a wanton thing you are."

You groaned, and your eyes fluttered shut. Thorin pulled Orcrist from between your legs, and leaned it against the tree trunk.

"Move your hips. Up and down." He ordered shortly.

You obliged without any real thought. It was awkward, lifting yourself to your toes to get leverage, then edging your hips back down, but you managed a rhythm.

That precious rhythm was quickly interrupted when Thorin pulled his fingers out without warning.

Thorin grabbed you and pulled you to him, and you felt a sudden stiffness against your arse.

"Open your mouth." He commanded, and for a fraction of a second you considered asking why, but did it anyway.

When you did, he pushed his soiled fingers inside. "Clean my hand off."

You timidly suckled his fingers, tasting yourself heavily over them. When they were clear, you swiped your tongue over his palm quickly, and cleaned your juices there.

"Good, very good." Thorin reached around you, pulling your arms behind you with his hands. He wrapped something around your wrists, and with an experimental fidget, you found they were fastened firmly together.

Thorin began groping your body, beginning with your breasts. He massaged them roughly through your blouse, pinching and rubbing your pebbling nipples to pull more noise out of you. When your reactions to this became too tame, he pulled the cloth down, revealing your breasts to the coldness of the night air, and continued his assault.

"You're quite reactive. I wonder..." The dwarf circled you, with a dangerous idea flickering in his eyes.

"M-Master Thorin..." You moaned it, unsure of how you were able to form coherent words.

"Yes?" He responded, stopping behind you again and stroking the dampness of your inner thigh.

"Puh-please..." You whispered.

"Please what?" He asked coyly.

"Please... I need you." You stuttered, embarrassed to be saying such things. You turned your head down, but arched your back, pressed your rear into Thorin’s front, where a pleasureable hardness twitched back.

  
“What is it that you need…. Slave? Pet? Hm?” Thorin teased, obviously trying to find a name that affected you the most. His hands inched across your stomach, and it was barely ticklish, but you couldn’t laugh, you were entirely too turned on.

  
You trembled underneath his hands, but when his large hands migrated down to your thighs, massaging them slowly and sensually, you nearly lost it. Your mind was so clouded by lust you couldn’t even register the forest floor beneath you.

  
That’s when Thorin leaned forward, his facial hair and hot breath tickling your earlobe, and hissed. “Slut.”

"Please, Master Thorin," You started, words trembling. "I need you to... To be inside me." You whimpered quietly.

"Oh?" Thorin responded. His tongue flickered over the shell of your ear. His large hands roughly massaged your breasts, and his hardness rubbed against your arse.

You cried out, rather loudly, when he pinched one of your nipples until it hurt. "Turn around." Came his command, and you are here unsure how you managed to twist around so quickly without your trembling jerks toppling you over.

Thorin knelt to the ground, and was examining your entrance quite intensely. He stroked it gently at first. But then pressed inwards and leaned forward to dragged his tongue across your clit. You cried out and jerked, but his free hand reached around your leg, holding you still.

"Muh-master Thorin! Pl-please, I'm ready for you now!" You stuttered and insisted, thrusting lightly into his face and hand to show it.

"Is that so?" He replied, his voice husky and deep. He nipped gently at your clit. "You're plenty wet enough. But I'm not convinced you need it."

"I do!" You insisted needily. "Pleeease..."

*Then prove it."

The way he said that word made your mind surge, and you suddenly pushed Thorin forward and dropped to your knees. You stuck your face in-between Thorin's thighs, and began tugging at his belt with your teeth, your hands bound uselessly behind you.

"Oh ho, woken up have you? I'll help you this one time. But I expect a proper thank you." Thorin said with a devilish grin as he undid his trousers.

He released his member, which was hard and flushed by now, you leaned forward eagerly. You were suddenly stopped though, when Thorin took ahold of your hair.

"It is very bad for you to ignore my orders." Thorin hissed, his fingers holding tight enough to hurt. "And I've proven my punishments are valid, yes?"

You nodded shortly. His fist in your hair pulled harder, forcing you to crane your neck backwards. "Yes?" He hissed, his voice growing upset.

"Yes, Master Thorin." You replied hazily. He seemed satisfied with that, so he used his hand in your hair to shove you back down, and bucked his cock into your throat.

You groaned suddenly, the noise reverberating around the dick in your mouth wonderfully. You pressed your tongue against it and began to bob your head in small, energetic spurts.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Thorin asked, looking down at you with a glint in his eye.

You began to pull away to voice your thanks, but before you could, Thorin's hand pushed your head back down. You grunted loudly in protest, but Thorin merely placed a sharp slap across your ass.

"Come on now, you're being quite rude." He grabbed you by the hair again, and slowly began to force you lower and lower.

Before you bottomed out, you managed a muffled moan of appreciation, never forgetting his title. He bounced his hips upwards, and you could feel the taste of precum all over your tongue. For a moment, you almost wondered if you’d gone crazy, and were dreaming the whole thing.

  
Before he could finish down your throat, he used the grip on your hair to pull you off of him.

  
“Now it’s time for me to finish you off.” He stood, his fingers still tangled in your hair, and dragged you to your knees. With his free hand, he reached around you and pulled out the bindings around your wrists. Before you could even pull your wrists apart, he pushed you back down to the ground, your arse displayed unceremoniously in the air with your head held to the ground.  
  
His second hand gripped your hip, and ground his cock against your entrance. You moaned quietly and waved your hips towards him.  
  
“Well?” Thorin said, grinding himself against you again, coming dangerously close to slipping inside.  
  
“W-what do you wish of me, Master T-Thorin?” You stuttered, it was difficult to speak with your face shoved into the dirt.  
  
“Beg for it.” He said simply, and the words felt like fire through your blood.  
  
You fidgeted a little bit, spreading your knees apart and arching your arse towards him. “Please Master Thorin,” You began, your face reddening. “Make me your slut.” You ended that with a seductive shake of your hips, and you could almost hear Thorin smirking.

  
He lurched forward suddenly, covered your body with his, and thrusted into you with a hardness you had not expected. You cried out louder than you hoped to, and you felt his fist clench in your hair, though the pain only turned you on in your current state. He pulled out quickly, and slammed back in eagerly.

You managed to choke out a single word loud enough for him to hear, “Har-der…” And Thorin flew into overdrive. He was moving faster and thrusting harder, and you could feel yourself reaching your climax quicker than you hoped.

  
His hand snaked around your thigh and began to circle your clit. “Beg for it.” He hissed in your ear.

  
“P-please, I want you to c-cum inside me…” You said awkwardly, your speech interrupted by his thrusts.

  
He grinned, and nibbled your earlobe at the same time he began to rub your clit, and groaned huskily, “Greedy slut.”

  
And with that you were done. You screamed so loud your ears were ringing, but most of it was only muffled.

  
Your mind went blank for a moment, and when it returned, you were panting, and splayed unceremoniously across the forest floor. Thorin was pacing back and forth, gathering the clothing he had ripped from you, and discarded from himself.  
  
"Thorin?" You said quietly after watching him for a moment.

  
"Yes?" He dropped the clothes by your side, and started to fix his own clothes.  
  
"Are you all right?" You asked as you started gingerly pulling her garments back on.  
  
He looked down at you and chuckled softly, a noise you nearly suspected he could not make. "I am. I should be asking you that."  
  
"I'm good. You might even say fantastic." You stood and began straightening your clothes and your hair, to removed the "sex tousled" look.  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He almost sounded worried.  
  
"Nothing I didn't enjoy." You responded with a laugh.  
  
"Here." Thorin pressed something into your hands.  
  
"This is-"  
  
"The braid. Yes. You have no need to be indebted to any of us. And.... And I apologize for making you feel that way."  
  
"Thorin... You're really a nice person, aren't you?" You asking jokingly.  
  
"Don't tell anyone." He said, and you noticed a small smile as he turned away from you, back towards camp and the others. ****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate if you could leave some critique for me, and perhaps let me know what you likes and disliked. Thanks again, and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
